


Stay With Me Under The Stars.

by BlackCoffeeReaders



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Emotional Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Smut, Star Gazing, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), sad angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCoffeeReaders/pseuds/BlackCoffeeReaders
Summary: Eren was moving away for college in the big city, in which he would be leaving Levi for a couple months.The couple spends their last night together under the stars, hands entwined.One-shot, Smut.





	Stay With Me Under The Stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... this is litterally practice for my main fic "Released" since I want it to be really good and passionate. 
> 
> So I'd love feedback on how this one-shot made you feel, or if you have any critiques please feel free to let me know. 
> 
> Writing smut makes me so nervous tbh, especially when I don't know if someone's just gonna walk in on me writing this. 
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy!! (~•_•)~

Levi and Eren laid down on the bed and stared up at the glass ceiling.

The house was packed up, ready to move and transfer to Eren’s new apartment in the city. The structure of the attic was shaped like an ‘A’ with large panels of glass on the ceiling, beautiful crystalline sky lights above them that showed the expanse of stars outside. Constellations and shooting stars can be seen through the glass, laid around the single bed was fairy lights twinkling bright.

Eren entwined his had in Levi’s, joining warm to cold. He moved closer to Levi slightly and relaxed. “It’s my last night here.” Eren sighed.

Levi turned to look at the brunette, he was in a band tee and flannel pyjamas, his hair was chocolate brown mess and he had a lazy grin on his face. “You’re leaving me here.”  

 “It will only be for a couple months, and then you’re going to join me right?” Eren smiled and poked Levi’s cheek.

Levi frowned and poked Eren’s cheek. “That’s still a long time Eren, a lot can happen in a couple months.”

“Can we just think about now? I just want to stay here with you like this.” Eren buried his face into the raven’s neck.

Levi sighed and encircled his arm around Eren. “I just want to stay with you too.”

Levi looked up at the stars and watched them twinkle; like Eren’s eyes when he’s happy; like Eren’s eyes when he cries and tears fall down; like Eren’s eyes when he looks at Levi. He wishes the stars could stop time. Surely they could, couldn’t they? They burn bright and never stop, they hold so much information and can tell us so much.

_So all I want is the stars to stop time so that Eren and I can be together._

Eren looked up at Levi with a small smile and tears forming in his sea green eyes, the sight broke Levi’s heart. Levi leaned in and met Eren’s lips with his own, soft and unsure. As if this was the first time they have ever kissed. Eren’s tears continued to stream down as they deepened the kiss.

Levi became more fervent, as if he could take away their pain by putting all his passion into Eren. Levi’s tongue grazed Eren’s top lip and Eren accepted the invitation, parting his mouth so Levi could enter. Their tongues danced around another and explored the caverns of their mouths like it was their first time again.

Levi wanted to burn the feeling of him on Eren, so that he would never forget him. He wanted to give his body and soul just so Eren wouldn’t have to sacrifice anymore, so he wouldn’t have to constantly hurt.

Eren shifted them so he was on top of Levi and continued his kisses down Levi’s jaw and neck. Levi shivered, his whole body was hyper sensitive and raised from Eren’s touch. Eren quickly became bold, shoving off Levi’s shirt and exploring his moon pale chest. He kissed his way down the middle of Levi’s chest, then made his way back up to suck on Levi’s already hard nipples. Levi moaned as Eren continued to suck and play.

“Are you sure you want to do this Eren?” Levi said in between breaths. Eren nodded and continued down towards the band of his jeans.

Eren quickly sat up and shoved the raven’s pants and boxers off and quickly discarded his own clothes. Levi sat up and took the lead, exploring Eren’s tan skin, leaving marks as he travelled.

Eren always tasted like honey.

Levi sat up and pulled Eren onto his lap so that he faced him. He reached down and started to stroke Eren’s already-hard cock as they kissed. Eren moaned and whispered into Levi's ear. "I want you inside me."

Eren laid on to his back and spreaded his legs out, Levi dived in and grabbed the bottle of lube sitting beside Eren's bed. "Well prepared?" Levi chuckled. 

Eren grinned. "Always."

Levi spread a generous amount of lube on his fingers and began to warm it up. Once satisfied with the temperature, Levi kissed a trail down the underside of Eren's cock. "Ahh, ah. Levi—" Eren whined. Levi smirked and continued his kissed down to Eren's raised puffy entrance. Levi circled it with his lubed finger before finally pushing it into the hole, once past the first ring of muscles, Eren let out a satisfied sigh. 

Levi thrusted his index finger slowly so that Eren was use to it, Eren was already panting hard, cheeks flushed pink. Levi added a second finger and Eren bagan to writhe, forcing himself down onto the ravens fingers. Levi quickly added a third and curled his fingers up, he quickly found Eren's prostate. 

"Agh Levi!" Eren cried out as he saw white spots. 

Levi was already painfully hard, but he wanted Eren to enjoy this. He wrapped his other hand around the brunettes cock as he fingered Eren, brutally hitting Eren's prostate with each thrust of his fingers. Eren moaned and writhed, calling Levi's name  

Eren grabbed the hand that Levi was using to stroke him and stoped him. "Levi, I want you in me. You're gonna make me cum too fast."

Levi grinned. "I wanted you to enjoy yourself."

"I want to enjoy you as well." Eren pouted, he sat up and quickly got on Levi's lap. He poured some lube on his cock, and stroked the lube so it covered his dick. Eren positioned himself at the tip of Levi's dick and guided it to his entrance, he slowly lowered himself down on Levi's wide girth. He pushed lower and lower till he reached the hilt, all eight inches of him. 

Levi sat up and Eren circled his arms around his neck. Eren slowly began to rock up and down Levi's cock, the two began to pant and burn under each other. Eren was taking his time to unravel Levi, but he couldn't help but enjoy it a bit too much.

Eren was going too slow, and Levi could no longer hold back. Levi grabbed Eren's hips and began to slam up into Eren.

"Ugh, fuck me! Shit—Levi!" Eren cried out. Eren comtinued to pant as he held on, he met Levi's thrusts. Levi's cock was positioned in just the right position so it was hitting Eren's prostate. "Fuck!" Eren saw white spots dancing across his vision from sheer pleasure. Levi continued to slam into Eren faster, he moaned against his chest as Eren held on for dear life.

"You like that Eren?" 

"Yes, oh my fucck—don't stop."

Levi and Eren pounded against one another, until Eren felt himself start to get close. "Levi—yes ah, I'm gonna come soon."

Levi lifted Eren up, the brunettes legs quickly circled Levi's waist as he held on. Levi slammed Eren against the wall and began to fuck him mercilously. Eren held on, but his legs began to tremble. The wooden boards were creaking from the sheer force of Levi. 

Levi moaned. "Fuck me Eren, you're so good."

Levi slammed from tip to hilt fast inside of Eren, filling him up while hitting his prostate. Eren was trembling all over, his body vibrating in time with Levi's thrusts.

"Agh Levi!" Eren moaned.

Levi quickened his pace, tears began to spring out of Eren's eyes. "Levi, I'm going to come." 

Levi felt his balls start to swell. "Me too." 

Levi grabbed Eren's cock and started to stroke it in tine with Levi's thrusts. Eren pulled him in and they kissed as Levi fucked him. Eren gasped for air. "I love you Levi." Eren trembled all over, his entrance began to tighten around Levi's cock, Levi thrusted harder as Eren came. White spirts milked out of Eren's cock and onto his stomach as Levi brutalized Eren's prostate. 

As soon as Eren finished, Levi came. He moaned into Eren's shoulder, biting down. He rode out high high, Eren continued to moan through the over stimulation. "I love you too Eren."

Levi's legs were about to give out, so he carried Eren onto the bed. Levi quickly cleaned them up with a wet towel. They collapsed on the bed, legs entwined, looking at each other. 

"Don't forget about me." Levi whispered.

"Never."

**Author's Note:**

> I actually liked how this turned out, which is weird since its a one-shot 90% of porn and 10% plot. 
> 
> Let me know how you like it, I always love your comments and feedback!
> 
> Don't forget to Comment, Kudos, and Subscribe for more!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr! I'm gonna be more active on there so you guys can connect with me some more. @blackcoffeereads
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Ja ne!  
> ~ Trin


End file.
